Makarov-083
Vadam Makarov, (or Makarov-083) is an Auxiliary Russian Mandate Order Regiment (ARMOR) Super soldier with ties to both the Russian Infantry Force and Logistics Enactment (RIFLE) and Project VETERAN. Background Early Life, (pre-ARMOR Program) Vadam Makarov was born originally in 1964 during the rule of the Soviet Union in Russia. While Vadam had a brief childhood with his family, and most of his memories with them are faded—he could only recall that he belonged to a poor-farmer family. He could only remember slightly the color of his mother’s hair, remembering it being a shade of brown—and that his father wore thick glasses. Aging to the age of seven, Vadam was abducted by the USSR Intelligence Agency: the Logistic Enactment Division, (otherwise known as LED). Early Life, (ARMOR Program) Being abducted into the Auxiliary Russian Mandate Order Regiment (ARMOR) program, Vadam was relocated to a Logistics Enactment Division Section IV bunker somewhere into the Siberian Wilderness. Along with one thousand other abducted children, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republic directed the Logistic heads of the Russian Mandate Order Regiment to train Vadam alongside the entire regiment to be train beyond the standards of any regular special operations units—a process that was meant to last nearly half of his lifetime. Should he refuse to exercise or participate in training, Vadam or any other candidate would have been beaten for failure to accomplish what they were commanded to do. Refusing to get up the first morning of training, Vadam acquired a slightly crooked noise which would stay with him the majority of his lifetime. Vadam quickly realized this wasn't anything he had ever experienced before; to him it was survival of the fittest. As most of the abductees were chosen because of superior mental or physical attributes, Vadam had slight advantage in agility as well as intelligence. According to several tests ran by LED, Vadam was capable outrunning an adult man and had the intelligence to calculate and count simple multiplication and division problems near instantaneously. Perfecting his talents, Vadam proved to be a vital asset to the ARMOR program in terms of leadership. His intelligence and tactical brilliance soon caught the attention of several LED High Command Officers, as they began prying and probing his information—and left several tabs on his progress within the ARMOR Project. Later Training At the age of fourteen, Vadam along with his designated squadron were deployed into several special operations scenarios, pertaining to intelligence grabs as well as nimble strikes. Successfully leading his team in one hundred and seventeen simulator operations; Vadam's training squad was chosen for genetic enhancements. He was physically updated to be three times stronger than an olympian athlete, three times faster than the average human, two times more durable than the average human. Vadam, however was among the seven survivors of the original twelve candidates in his squadron. Continuing the genetic enhancement program, Vadam’s bones were made near unbreakable—and were given special augmentations of enhanced speed, flexibility, and intelligence. Vadam could easily track and dodge bullets, hear whispers from a extended range of 15 meters; and very easily saw in the darkest of rooms. Later being relocated to a platoon under the name of: Vadam was made a Commander in RIFLE. Becoming the Commanding Officer of Crimson Platoon, he was deployed in three hundred-forty-three live-fire special operations. He was commonly deployed within countries of the enemies of the USSR; gathering intelligence and destroying objectives which could have proved to be annoyances during the time of war. Later Life, (Project VETERAN) At the year of 1991, the Union of Soviet Socialist Russia fell—many deployments of the ARMOR program being restricted as LEDS-IV fell under a detachment division of the RIFLE Military. During the time that LEDS-IV became a detachment of RIFLE; Vadam was re-designated along with a squadron of ‘Crimson Platoon’, along with detachments of ‘Majestic’, ‘Shadow’, and ‘Universal Platoon’ were re-designated to another program under the name of Project VETERAN, (Versatile Exoatmospheric Team and Enactment Russian Auxiliary Nationalization). Becoming a squadron leader of ‘Alpha-Beta Squad’, Vadam worked alongside ‘Delta-Tango Squad’ and ‘Epsilon-Omega Squad’ aboard the RIFLE Incandescent Night star-cruiser. Working alongside these teams, LED deployed Project VETERAN unto war conditions on behalf of Russia—which became the world debut of the ARMOR program, allowing every country in the world to realize the operatives that Russia had in their disposal. The Insurrection/VETERAN Insurrection Opposing different nationalities during war scenarios, Project VETERAN had successfully forced other countries into treaties with the nation of Russia—alongside helping the country of Russia and the Russian Federation to strive towards the pursuit of world domination along with peace. Although these plans weren’t approved by local militia groups within the Russian Federation; slowly—the Russian Insurrection began to form. The Insurrection killed Russian controlled cities, spreading mass genocide as the Insurrection slowly spread to separate countries to convince governments to start war with the Russian Government. Heading to destroy the Insurrection, Project VETERAN was redirected to eliminate all resistance at any cost—heading to keep the peace treaties at bay to slow genocide. Soon, Project VETERAN began to bring their enemies to their knees; destroying the leadership of the rebellion as soon the Insurrection began to fall. But alongside the resistance, Project VETERAN began to suffer from its own insurrection—many of the ARMOR Super soldiers growing rouge as they saw their actions similar to the actions of the Insurrection. Project REFORMATION Later, many units inside of Project VETERAN planned a large scale insurrection, killing many members aboard the RIFLE Incandescent Night along with fellow ARMOR Super soldiers; Vadam being one of the few un-defective as he was later tasked with the elimination of his traitorous peers, becoming a member of Project REFORMATION. Being tasked alongside 273, 078 and 079, Vadam and Company successfully brought down the rogue units—but later came across the original members of the Teen Titans whilst in the United States. The Titan’s originally saw the REFORMATION as the hostilities and the VETERAN Insurrection as allies—as the Titan’s and the VETERAN Insurrection then opposed the REFORMATION faction. TBW... Relationships ARMOR Program/Project VETERAN/Project REFORMATION Dr. Dimitiri Boris Vadam and Dr. Boris have a long history together—similar to that of a father and son relationship. Early on, (when Vadam was abducted) the Head Scientist behind the ARMOR Program happened to be Dimitri Boris; who had abducted the children for the benefit of Union of Soviet Socialist Russia (USSR) Military. At first, Vadam was afraid and angry with Dr. Boris, seeing him as a sort of monster from a young age—but as he matured and adapted to this new lifestyle; Vadam began to like the doctor, seeing him as a close friend throughout training. Upon graduating training, and participating with ‘Soldat Team’ during multiple operations—Boris trusted the teenager to complete these tasks early and efficiently (which he did); and looked out for the Staff Sergeant. As Vadam entered physical augmentation, Dr. Boris specialized augmentation devices and injections to meet the ARMOR Super soldier demands; also giving the Super soldier unique augmentations to complete his task as he himself worked Vadam. As Vadam aged into an adult man, Boris became the least of his worries as the Super soldier had to face threats beyond his imagination. With alien species walking among the human race; Vadam was trained with the intelligence that Dr. Boris has gathered from the lifeforms—training Vadam to kill each and every one efficiently if they were to ever turn against the human race. TBW... Powers and Abilities While Vadam is no superhuman himself, Vadam has considerable strength, speed, durability, and intelligence considering the fact that he is heavily augmented unlike any other augmentation program recorded in military history. Vadam is fully capable of lifting up to thirteen to fifteen tons, run at speeds of 120 kilometers per hour, survive explosions in bare skin, and has the intelligence of around two of the greatest philosophers in history. Having been trained for decades of his life; (starting from his childhood) combining his augmentations and experience make Vadam an extremely dangerous; both for superhuman’s and especially for average humans. Along with his ARMOR Mk. VII AW/DS Enhancement-Armor System Prototype, (having Servo’s joints and multiple other features which boost up his abilities to their maximum) makes Vadam exponentially more dangerous to face—multiplying his already enhanced abilities by an estimated times seven. Intimidation: Standing at 7’6”, being fairly muscular for his size, and having been trained far more than any Special Operations force, Vadam can be intimidating for even his closest of allies—installing fear into the hearts of his opponents at first glance. Peak Acrobat: Having already been genetically chosen for his acrobatic skills, Vadam was enhanced further with augmentation which make him shift comfortably into any acrobatic or gymnastic stance without any muscle strains. Along with his armor system, Vadam easily becomes one, (if not the best) acrobat in the world—despite the armors bulkiness. Peak Conditioning: Having been trained for decades through Special Operation’s Training, (alongside other intense forms of training) Vadam easily becomes one of the pinnacles of physical ability. His physical characteristics, (along with high-level augmentations) make Vadam around four-five times greater than any Olympic-level athlete, besting any other superhuman easily with such ability. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are as perfect as almost any other superhuman can get—continuing to improve his physical capabilities even to this day. Vadam has also defeated opponents far stronger than himself (e.g. Niklas; though not completed defeated). With the addition of his armor, Vadam can best any other superhuman or human with extreme ease. *''Peak Strength:'' Being one of the strongest augmented humans, Vadam has been known to lift twenty to thirty ton main tanks with the aid of his suit, as well as fighter-craft and vehicles. *''Peak Reflexes:'' Vadam can easily sense firearm fire, and has always had the reflexes to dodge these projectiles—dodging even an anti-material round fired from a sniper rifle from far range, and has even dodged the pellets of a shotgun around half a meter away. *''Peak Speed:'' Vadam can easily outrun a speeding car, his top speed being 120 kilometers per hour without the aid of his suit. *''Peak Endurance:'' Vadam has easily shrugged off runs around a few hundred kilometers long without high fatigue. Vadam also has been known to go for days without rest. *''Peak Agility:'' His agility, (since being picked for his already genetic enhanced agility) is far greater than that of the finest acrobat—along with his augmentations make him able to scale skyscrapers miles high in the Russian Metropolis. *''Peak Durability:'' Vadam has survived explosions from meters away, (without the aid of his suit) as he has also survived a number of anti-material rounds to major arteries; without immediate medical aid. *''Peak Hand-to-Hand Combat:'' Vadam, have being trained with combat for decades is a force to reckon with in close quarters—as he has been known to best even the greatest martial arts masters around the globe since a young age. Along with neural enhancements, Vadam can quickly learn from his opponents and memorize tactics he has not yet learned. *''Expert Marksman:'' Vadam has shown to have extraordinary talent with marksmanship, having been trained with even the highest caliber of rifle; never missing a mark without any un-natural reason. Alongside his augmentations, Vadam has shown to never miss a mark from an approximate three kilometers with high-tech equipment. VENATOR-Class II ARMOR System: '''As an update to the Mk. VII AW/DS Enhancement-Armor System Prototype, the VENATOR-Class II ARMOR System is a reowned, top-of-the-line defense system capable of sustaining much more damage, pressure, and assist in any combat ready situation. Alongside the Enhancement-Armor Prototype, the VENATOR can accomplish a lot more in the lines of close-quarters combat; updating strength and durability three fold. Defense is also raised with almost .5x more shielding capacity, and much thicker alloy Protosteel. '''Sprinting Module: Vadam has the ability to increase his running speed by 1.5x, making him capable of running 135 kilometers per hour. However, this ability is limited to the strength of the armors servo's joints; and constant use can shut down the module temporaly. Shield-Dome Module: Vadam has the ability to form a spherical magnetic-field around himself, which has the ability to deflect all types of projectiles, including explosive rounds and munitions. With the Shield-Dome Module, Vadam can also halt smaller vehicles from breaking the barrier; however any average human can enter the shield and combat Vadam in there as well. Auto-Turret Module: Vadam has the ability to activate a Auto-Turret, which give him and allies minor cover with its lethal munitions for a limited time. However, the Auto-Turret is a limited time deal; as it has severely limited life and mobility, and has little to no protection before being disabled. *''Man-Hack Variant:'' Being one of the two Auto-Turret variants, the Man-Hack variant is fully mobile and has an expanded life-span; though lacks the firing mechanism. Instead, the Man-Hack dons two titanium blades, which spin around like a saw to cut through armor and flesh. *''Auto-Fire Variant:'' Being the second Auto-Turret variant, the Auto-Fire variant has no mobility and a limited life-span; and has a gun-like mechanism mounted into it's clad. The Auto-Fire fires 9mm munitions at alarming rates towards hostiles, acting like it's gun counterpart. Weaknesses Although highly augmented and trained, Vadam has a series of weaknesses which can set him pegs behind his competition. Trivia *I do not own any copyrighted images or material, and it strictly belongs to the original owner: Microsoft, along side 343 Industries. I do not claim to own any material. *While Makarov-083 is not a member of the Teen Titan's, he still strangely aids them in any situation where he may be involved; otherwise the ARMOR Super soldier denies aiding the Titan's even when asked—becoming a great bother to many members, (including leaders). *Vadam is claimed to be the best super soldier in the ARMOR program, which is far from the truth. He is not as nearly as strong or versatile as members such as Niklas, (who is physically superior in every way). *The writer is willing to RP with Vadam, as long as the character has reason to be affiliated with any of your characters—for example: Vadam will not pop out of no where to help you, he needs reason to be at that location at that time for a specific reason. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Augmented Human Category:Master Weapons Specialist Category:Master Hand to hand Combat